Story Of The Black Stained Bride
by JokerBaby369
Summary: Based on the song "Alluring Secret: White Vow" by Hatsune Miku. 'Sister fic' with my other story "Story Of A Fallen Angel". Summary: "I feel that i am forgetting something important. Have I left someone behind? Someone I should have treasured but I pushed away instead? I love him, I really do, but why am I still so lonely and doubtful?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am back with the story all you guys have been waiting for... "Story Of A Black-Stained Bride" is finally here! YAY! I apologize that it took so long for it to actually be uploaded. I was so busy recently. But enough about that. This is my story "Story Of A Fallen Angel" told in MIKU'S POINT OF VIEW! If you haven't read my other story first, do it now! This follows almost the same plot and I'm not sure if this story will make any sense without the background info from the other. OKAY, enough of my blabbering and I hope you'll like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Oh my, I am late!_

Lifting her black gown slightly off the ground, she jogged through the town square, navigating her way to her destination. The large chapel was within her sights and she saw that the clock nearly struck 6 in the afternoon.

_Father will surely yell at me if I am late again._

Her teal hair was clipped up at the back of her head in the most elaborate hairstyle; most wondered how she managed it. Sun glaring at her, her dark clothes absorbing the UV rays it gave off, causing her to sweat a little. Stopping in front of the doors to the building, she took many deep breaths while she took a light sigh. With her gloved hand, she wiped the little sweat that dripped down her forehead. Hoping she did not look too dishevelled, she reached to open the doors.

At that moment, she heard a gasp in the alleyway.

Puzzled, she looked to her right, leaning slightly as if it would make a difference in what she saw. It sounded like a person, in the alley? Why on earth would there be a person there? The girl stood there for a moment before shrugging and was about to open the door when the gasp came again along with a strange rustling.

Was that a gasp of pain?

Now genuinely worried, she trotted down the steps to the door and made her way to the entrance to the alley. To her surprise, she saw another girl, shrivelled in a ball in agony.

The girl on the ground had blonde hair that feathered out near her shoulders, her bangs done in a very elegant way. She wore a beautifully designed pure white belly top shirt with shorts that were just as white. Chains hung from her waist, although they had no use, was it a fashion trend? Where is this girl from?

_What strangely revealing clothes, what kind of fashion is this? I've never seen her before…_

An even stranger thing about this girl was the two limbs that grew out of her back. Two large white angel wings, the feathers messy as if the wind had blown threw it. Even though they were folded neatly against the other, they still mesmerized her to stare at them. Even stranger yet, the roots of these wings did not interfere with the girl's clothing, it was as if it was attached to the top.

_But they look so real, as if they could move on the owner's will… they're gorgeous… I wonder who she is…_

"Excuse me," she called out to the other, "are you quite alright?"

The blonde girl's head shot up quickly, eyes wide like a startled animal caught running away. Still clutching her shoulders with her gloved hands, she stared at the girl dressed in black with a curiosity that made the teal haired girl uneasy.

They held each other's gaze for a few long moments, and in that time, the girl in the gown noticed the other's eyes: a beautiful sea blue that sparkled in the dark of the alley, mesmerizing the teal haired girl.

_I love her eyes…_

Snapping herself out of her momentary trance, she asked again, "Are you alright?"

The other perked up and shook her head, "I do not know."

_She does not know her situation? _Confused, she pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. After a few moments, she decided to change the subject, "What is your name?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to stop in confusion and thought. She didn't answer for a while, finally, she said, "Rin, ma'am."

_This poor girl didn't remember her name for a few moments!_

The maiden in black nodded lightly and answered, "I am Miku," she flashed her friendliest smile at the other and held out her hand. "Come; you can stay with me. The streets are much too cold to sleep on and the sun is about to set."

She watched as the blonde's beautiful eyes widen and her cheeks flush a light pink. Miku offered another warm smile to her as she watched her hand reach out to her own.

But about midway between taking the hand and refusing, the white girl's hand paused, as if unsure whether this was a good idea or not. Her brows furrowed in reluctance and puzzlement. An internal conflict swirled within her sea blue eyes like a hurricane.

_Does she not trust me? _For some odd reason, a dull pain tugged at her heart. Why her feelings reacted the way they did, she did not know. _I do not even know this girl, yet I feel as if I lost the trust of a close friend… _

But before she could fret and withdraw her gloved hand, Rin reached out once more and took it with a confidence that flowed into her. There was a tingle of some sort that ran through the teal haired girl that sent her heart racing. She couldn't even suppress the smile that invaded its way onto her lips.

With a small grunt, she hoisted up the blonde onto her feet and motioned her to follow as she turned to walk back to her home. She barely saw the other nod in affirmative but she heard the footsteps trailing behind her as they made the trek home.

o.O.o.O.o

Days went by since Miku found Rin in the alleyway near the church and the poor girl had no idea where she was, and how she got there. The teal haired girl felt bad for her, letting her stay until she was ready to leave her place.

And in that time, they had become very close. Even though they only knew each other for a matter of days, she felt as if she had known the blonde other ever since they were children. It was such a nice feeling, having a close friend like her. She felt some sort of connection that drew her to the other but she wasn't sure what it was, it always puzzled her.

But every day, when her fiancé came home from hard work in the city, she noticed that the blue haired girl stared at the man coldly, with a slight sense of malice. If she kissed the man, the other would glare at him with utmost jealousy, it was strange and it bothered her a little.

Why it bothered her, she had no idea. It just made her feel uneasy, but at the same time, it made her feel special. But again, she had no idea why she felt so special seeing the other's envy.

_I wonder why I feel this way…_

She continued to contemplate as she scrubbed the dishes in the sink, the soapy water covering her arms up until her elbows. When the last plate was rinsed and let to dry, she turned off the tap and sank back into her thoughts.

_Why does she have wings?_

_ Are they real?_

Miku had offered to lend clothes to the blonde but she had always flat out refused. No matter when she wore the clothes, they stayed spotless and in perfect shape. She would go to bed in the same white belly top and shorts and when she exited her room in the morning, they were left unwrinkled. As if the clothes themselves were frozen in time.

_It's so strange…_

And the wings: they bothered her to no end. They looked so real, yet she couldn't help but think they were fake; that they were just attached to the back of her shirt. But there was one day in which she accidentally slammed them in the door and Rin cried out in such pain, it worried her immensely. When she reopened the door after that, the wing was all bent out of shape, twitching and throbbing.

At that time, she started to believe the wings were real and she felt terrible for doing such agony to her new friend. She offered to treat it for her but the blonde flat out refused with gritted teeth, disappearing into her room for the day. The teal haired girl felt so bad for the rest of the night, but the next day, the wing was healed.

_Is she a being from above?_

"Rin, why do you have wings? Are you an angel?" She didn't realize she had said it aloud until she heard the other answer her question.

"I do not know why I have wings. Angels have halos, do they not? I, on the other hand, do not have a halo," the blonde's response was quiet.

Miku furrowed her brows as she grabbed the cloth beside the sink and wiped her hands. "Perhaps you are a fallen angel," she suggested as she threw the used rag into the basket.

She walked into the pantry in search of flour and spices to start dinner when she something clatter and a heavy thud. Her eyes widened as she jumped and rushed out of the pantry to find Rin sprawled on the floor, clutching her head for dear life, crying out in pain. The girl on the floor writhed as she screamed.

"Rin!" the teal haired girl yelled as she bent over and shook her, as if to help her get a hold of herself. "RIN!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde calmed down and lay on the floor, panting heavily. Her wings were bent slightly in the a painful looking way but she didn't seem to notice.

Reluctantly, Miku asked, "Rin, are you alright?"

When there was no response, fear ran through the girl as she shrieked again, "Rin! Are you alright?"

The other managed a weak nod.

Still frantic about what had just happened, she blurted, "Was it something I said? I am so sorry for causing you so much pain!"

"I am fine, Miku," her voice croaked at her attempt to speak. With much effort, she lifted herself off the ground and struggled to stand. "I will be retiring to my room now, just let me rest."

Still unsure whether or not her friend was alright, she complied hesitantly with her request and returned to the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the blonde stumbled into the hall. She heard the door shut and swiftly, she sneaked to the front of the guest room and placed her ear on the door.

Muffled sobs could barely be heard through the wood, sounding pitiful and despaired…

_She's crying! _Devastation filled her being as she sank away from the door, guilt filling her being. _Is it my fault?_

Unable to listen to the whimpers, she snuck back to the kitchen and began cutting the radishes. But even as she tried to distract herself, the cries were still heard and it cut deep into her very soul.

o.O.o.O.o

"My darling, Miku," the man pointed at the dark flowing dress that lay just beyond the glass. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he stated, "I want you to wear that gorgeous gown on our wedding day."

"But it is black, and that is improper!" the teal haired girl pointed out. In the corner of her eye, she saw Rin scowl at her fiancé. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"My dear Miku, I do not care about those trivial matters, I wish for you to wear that black wedding gown on our faithful day," he poetically replied. "I will go purchase it, you stay here my love." And with that said, he rushed off into the store.

Miku let out a breathy chuckle, her fiancé could be so stubborn sometimes. But as soon as the breath left her lips, the smile left with it. Staring at the black dress in front of her, doubt started to come into her thoughts. As she desperately tried to pat those thoughts away, she was surprised that she doubted her decision at all.

_Why do I suddenly doubt my love for him? _She was confused by her feelings. Without thinking, she snuck a quick glance at the blonde that stood beside her. Seeing her sea blue eyes stare back caught her off guard and her gaze swung back to the dress, hoping the other didn't notice.

Her heart was racing now, as if she had run a marathon just now. It puzzled her, what was the reason of this kind of feeling? _I don't understand…_

"Miku," as her name was called, she spun to look at the owner of the voice. The other's dazed look told her that she hadn't called her on purpose but she didn't mind.

"Yes, Rin? I have not forgotten you were there," she replied. The teal haired maiden watched as the other flexed her jaw as if to say something, but the voice did not respond.

After a few moments of trying to say something, the blonde shook her head and shot a small smile at her that made her heart skip a beat. "Never mind, I forgot what I was about to ask of you, my apologies."

"I see," Miku mumbled in reply. She turned back to stare aimlessly at the glass window in front of her, displaying the beautiful black gown that her soon-to-be husband was purchasing for her.

_Why do I love her smile so much? It makes my stomach flutter and chest tighten. What a strange feeling…_

She sighed and shook her head in her puzzlement. Nothing was making sense at this given moment.

Suddenly, catching her completely in surprise, she was pulled back by a white gloved hand. She felt her back smack into someone's chest. When she turned to see it was Rin who had pulled her back, she opened her mouth to ask what the motive behind the action was. But she couldn't get any words out of her mouth as it was covered by the other's lips.

She sharply inhaled as she felt soft lips touch hers and the sheer contact made her heart fly. But why it did was something she couldn't understand.

_I'm not supposed to feel this way!_

It was a sin against God if you loved someone of the same gender; it was even heavier of a crime if that person was an angel. In her mind she kept trying to tame the beating of her heart, the flipping of her stomach and the joy in her throat. But she couldn't, it was going to consume her.

_I can't let this happen. A fallen angel comes to earth in order to repent, not to sin further. _

With all of her remaining will power, she regretfully pushed the other off with as much strength as she possibly could with her weakened hands. The teal haired girl slapped her hands over her lips, knowing that her face was probably a tomato at that moment. She stared wide eyed at the fallen angel, unable to think of an excuse in which why she broke the connection she loved so much.

"Rin, you cannot do that!" she blurted out, frantic to say something, to explain. "You are an angel, I am a mere human. This will never work…" she trailed off into silence, still trying to think of something to say afterwards. But her mind came up blank; she wished she had another way to explain it. Just anything but the truth of her feelings would have been fine.

Miku watched as the blonde's face contorted with hurt and sadness. The sorrow swam through the other's lovely deep blue eyes and it made her heart sink so low that she didn't think it'd ever go back. She watched as Rin forced a smile onto her lips and replied, "I understand, I am sorry I startled you."

Hearing those words made her heart stop and her blood turn cold. What had she done? She shifted her gaze to look at the stone floor of town square and searched desperately for something else to say. "No, I meant…" she trailed off.

When she looked up to say something else, Rin was no longer standing there. With only a single white feather left on the ground in her place, the owner of it had vanished.

Panicking, the teal haired girl picked up the feather and clutched it tightly in her black gloved hand. Half dragging her dress on the floor, she ran throughout town square, searching for the blonde.

"Rin?" she called over and over as she zigzagged through the bustling crowd. She couldn't find any trace of her beloved friend anywhere.

Even when her husband came out of the store about twenty minutes later holding the gown, she sent him home straight away as she continued to search. She was desperate to see the fallen angel, to apologize for rejecting her and possibly make up for it somehow.

Soon, it became dark and the streets glowed with the faded yellow from the street lights. But that didn't stop her. She continued to search until she was sure she had covered the entire square and finally, collapsed tiredly on the bench in front of the church.

_Where did she go?_

She despaired at the loss of her friend: Rin had run from her knowing that only hurt would follow if she stayed. Even knowing this fact, it still hurt to know that it was her fault. The guilt crushed her being as she clutched the white feather close to her chest, wishing her to come back.

But at that moment, the strangest thing started to happen. She opened her palm to look at the pure white feather in her hand only to see it slowly disintegrate. Tiny white flaked peeled off of it as it glowed slightly in the darkness. Watching the process in much fascination and confusion, she continued to observe until the feather was no more.

Staring aimlessly at her hand for a few moments, and then she felt puzzled. What was she still doing here in the square after sunset? Did she lose something? Forget something, perhaps?

_Why does it feel like I've forgotten something important?_

Sitting on the bench, she scratched the side of her head for a minute, thinking deeply for some sort of answer, but she found none.

Simply shrugging it off, she pushed herself off the bench and started on her long walk back home to her cottage. But she still couldn't help but think that she was leaving something precious behind in the dark…

_**Finish**_

__A/N: This chapter is longer than the first chapter in "Story Of A Fallen Angel" but i had to make it this way or the next chapter wouldn't make sense! But i hope you guys liked it, i hope the wait was worth it! Please review and i'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HELLO! I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But here I am with another chapter to add to this story :D but this chapter is kinda short compared to the first ^_^" but no complaining! At least I'm updating! Now, if you've listened to "White Vow" then you will know that she has a dream. And it took me ABSOLUTELY FOREVER I TELL YOU, **FOREVER!** For me to think of something. But when I finally came up with something, it was so unrealistic and flat TT_TT But it works (to an extent). But I hope it's good enough for you guys. Enough of my ranting, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

_**Chapter 2**_

_I am in the sky._

_ I'm watching as me and my friend walk through a stupendous garden. It has every floral species I can think of, in every colour I can imagine. The petals glow in the bright sunlight as a sign of good health. I know I can never grow flowers to be this beautiful, I wonder whose garden this is…_

_ I watch as I look to my friend and I smile brightly at her. She smiles back at me with an equal amount of joy. I can feel my heart start to race in my chest, I feel happy that she's smiling. The feeling makes me lighter, I feel almost weightless. _

_ My friend, she is precious to me, I can feel it. She has shoulder length blonde hair and she is wearing white. Her belly top shirt along with her shorts is a pure white that blind me if I stare at it too long. But I can't see her face._

_ I want to see her face. I try to float closer but I can't, I'm stuck in mid-air in the same spot, only to watch. _

_ My friend offers me a flower, a stephanotis to be exact. She says something but I can't hear it. But my clone on the can and she shakes her head sadly and mouths "no."_

_ I can't see the pain on my friend's face, but I know she is hurt by the rejection. It's almost as if I can feel her pain in my chest. I can feel it tighten up until I can barely breathe and I can feel my stomach turn to stone, hanging heavy on my abdomen. Tears pierce the back of my eyes as I watch her hang her head and force words out of her lips. In her hand, she crushes the flower into dust._

_ "What are you doing? How could you reject her?" I scream at my other self sitting next to my friend but "I" cannot hear me. The tears slide down my cheek as I continued float and be a spectator. _

_ My blonde friend smiles sadly at "me" and at that moment, I catch a glimpse of her eyes. They are a deep sapphire blue: beautiful. But they are only filled with sadness and agony. Seeing this makes me die a little more on the inside as I watch her get up and start to walk away. _

_ "Chase after her! Tell her you're sorry!" I shout at "me" but "I" don't respond. "I" can't hear me and all "I" am doing is standing there, looking at the ground that starts to die. "My" eyes look cold and uncaring as "I" let her walk away._

_ "NO! RUN AFTER HER!" I am shrieking at the top of my lungs now, but I can't get my voice through to my clone. I watch my friend walk slowly away from "me" and as she does, the flowers lose their shine and they begin to wilt. _

_ She continues to walk away; I can see she is slowly sinking into the Earth below her. My chest is in so much pain, I can't bear it. Please turn around, don't leave me. You're precious to me! _

_ When she is halfway into the ground, the garden is half dead. It looks as if it wants to survive but it is starting to lose its will to live. "I" am still standing in the same place, watching the beautiful blooms become corrupt with blank, icy eyes. I can't stand it. _

_ I look towards my friend and I notice two black nubs growing out of her back. They're moving in the strangest way, rippling the skin in ways that aren't humanly possible. Not even a second later, dark wings as black as night burst from the nubs and spread as if she were to take flight. _

_ At this point, "I" look up from the ground to stare blankly at my friend's back. She turns around to face "me", with only her torso and up still above the ground. Shooting a sorrowful smile my way, I catch a glimpse of her eyes, now red irises with a black cornea. Her demon eyes shut as I watched a grey blotch slowly consume her human skin colour. She leaned backward and slowly, but surely, fell through the floor and completely disappeared. _

_ I reach out with all my power to try and catch her but my attempt is futile. My friend is gone, gone forever… The pain, I can't stand it. What have I done? What have I done?_

_ Unable to do anything else, I clutch onto my head for dear life. Through the tears, heartache and anger at myself, I scream._

o.O.o.O.o

Miku sat up in her bed, shrieking at the top of her lungs while choking on sobs and whimpers. The sweat that leaked from every pore from her body was cold and unpleasant. Gripping her soaked sheets, she shuddered and panted for the breath she had lost from yelling so loud.

The tears slid nonstop out of her light blue eyes but she couldn't care less at the moment. The guilt had felt so real, so did the scene. She coughed up the mucus that had been stuck in her throat as she slept and spat it out in the trash basket near her bedside.

_It was only a dream… it was only a dream…_

After she had calmed down a little, she looked to her right to see that her fiancé was still sound asleep within the covers. She smirked and sighed, how could he still be sleeping after she made such a ruckus.

Letting out a raged sigh, she threw her covers off and padded off to the kitchen to get a glass of water, hoping it would help calm her a little further. It was only a dream after all, there is no possible way someone could just fall through the floor.

_At least I hope so…_

In the kitchen, she grabbed a cup out of a cupboard above the counter. Using the moonlight as her guide, she reached the sink and filled the glass up to the rim with the cool liquid and graciously gulped it down. When she was half done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She felt much better now, but the dried tears that crackled on her face started to bother her. Again, she turned water back on and drenched a cloth. Using that same cloth, she wiped her tear stained cheeks and sighed once more. Throwing the rag into the basket, she leaned against the counter and stared out the window.

The moon was still high in the dark sky, and around it were many clusters of multicoloured stars, twinkling like gems. Miku automatically assumed that it wasn't even close to morning and she felt suddenly embarrassed.

_I wonder if I woke any of the neighbors with my loud screaming…_

Immediately shrugging the thought off, assuming that she hadn't screamed that loud, it was only loud enough to wake the people in this cottage. But the feeling she wasn't able to shrug off was the loneliness that came into effect after she calmed down.

The dream had occurred every night since she found herself in town square after dark. So to calculate, it has been about a month. And in that month, this one dream had haunted her every time she fell into a slumber. It always left her waking up feeling a little emptier, a little guiltier. What was the dream trying to tell her?

_I don't understand…_

She brought her left hand to clutch the spot on her chest covering her fast beating heart. That spot ached unbearably every day, never letting her feel joy. Even when she knew that she should be enjoying moments, like spending time with friends, acknowledging her wedding was in a matter of days or successfully growing a tomato, she just couldn't bring herself to. Although frustrating, it also became a desperate curiosity in her mind.

_Who is this person I keep dreaming of? Blonde hair, blue eyes…_

_ Beautiful blue eyes…_

_I want to find you. You can help me understand what my heart is trying to tell me. _

At that moment, she reached out to touch the glass of the window. Through her eyes, it looked like she was touching the moon. With all her might, she pushed against it, hoping her hand will magically run through it so she can reach into the sky. That hand that held hers, she searched for it.

_Why am I searching in the sky? She fell through the ground. _

It made absolutely no sense, but perfect sense at the same time. With all her dead heart, she wished she could fly to search for the person in her dream. She would hold that person in her arms and never let her go, because she knew how important that person was. The hand that held hers, she wanted to feel that warmth and reassurance right now.

_I no longer want to be this empty shell. Please save me…_

Tears spilt from her eyes once more but she ignored them as she stared into the sky with so much sadness and agony, it hurt. She felt so blank, it was painful to try and think or feel.

"I cannot search for you, I cannot even remember your name," Miku croaked through her sobs. "So please, if you can hear me, come find me." Her whispers were so pitiful, even the crickets stopped chirping in sympathy.

She sniffed quietly as she wiped her eyes and murmured, "Please find me, help me remember. Please _save me_." And with that, she shuffled off back to her room and tried to fall back asleep.

_**Finish**_

__A/N: It's short. But it's so dramatic! NOOO! Miku, don't cry :'( Again, sorry for the wait, you guys. I hope this was worth it and i'll try to update quicker. But thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter :D


End file.
